Lucid Love
by TheRivalRose
Summary: "My pencil formed the curvature of her high cheekbones; I shaded her eyes so that they were beautiful yet intimidating just like my dream." Percy Jackson is a skilled artist who hasn't made money on a piece for 3 years. One day in his studio he sketches the eyes of a girl, and as the piece progresses Percy falls hopelessly in love with a girl he can only have in his dreams...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

**So this is the long awaited Yearning for Love! I hope you enjoy is because it is actually quite fun to write. Just so you know, I know it is quite similar to Ruby Sparks but honestly the thought only occurred to me after I had thought of my story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

_I was walking and everything was black I could see nothing yet there was something under my feet, holding me up as I took each step. For several more seconds there was nothing then suddenly as if someone had shone a light in my eyes everything went from black to white. _

_Then slowly the white darkened and changed to grey; not an ugly dull grey but a bright intelligent grey. I recognised the colour as slate grey; I had used it several times in some of my pieces. _

_Whatever I was standing on before dropped and I was falling; or more… tumbling… or floating. I fell through swirls of grey and white, but I wasn't scared…_

_The grey turned to black again but this time I could see; was in a dimly lit hallway, with a light in the distance providing a dull lighting._

_I walked down the hallway and saw a figure it was too dark to see any distinct features but I could tell it was a girl because of the…. Shape of body._

_I blinked and tried to get a better look but it was as if she was a shadow or silhouette. I walked forward trying to reach her; I tried to call out to her but my voice didn't work. After several minutes of walking towards her but not getting any closer she turned around._

_I still couldn't see any of her features… until she opened her eyes…._

_They were large and lustrous, framed by thick dark eyes lashes. And they were exactly the same colour as the grey I had seen before. I watched her as she brought the silhouette of a finger to her lips._

I woke with a start, covered in sweat I took a gulp of air and tried to stand up but I fell over, knocking over my bedside table and causing a crash. I braced myself on the bed and pulled myself up so I was standing.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Rachel with a worried look on her face, clad in an oversize white t-shirt covered in paint and long grey pyjama pants. Her red hair was slightly dishevelled and her eyes were half open, "I woke up when I heard the crash, what happened?"

I shrugged, "I woke up and got up and then I fell over."

She let out an airy laugh, "Okay, well see you in the morning, night."

I shot her a tight smile, "Night Rach."

She walked out of the room and I followed her out, she turned around, "Aren't you going back to bed?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm going to the studio I got some inspiration from a dream."

She blew a strand of hair from her face, "Kay, show me in the morning."

I nodded, "Will do, goodnight." She turned right into her bedroom and I continued down the hall.

Just so you know Rachel and I are _not _dating, sure we live together and I might have a tiny crush on her but I can assure you we are not dating. When I was younger my parents went out and never came back, so I was on the streets begging, Rachel and I met at a…. charity event (embarrassing I know, but I had no money and her family is loaded) and hit it off. We became great friends and we decided to move in together…. As friends!

She payed for the house but I have payed most of it back now. The house has two incredible art studio's, one for each of us. We are both artists, Rachel is well known for her abstract paintings. And me…. I am more of a one piece wonder I guess.

Three years ago, I did a piece and it became extremely famous, I got a lot of money from it but all of my other paintings haven't been as good.

The piece I did three years ago, was pretty good and I am not vain. I called it "Poseidon's Pearl," it was basically just an underwater scene and in the middle is a pearl in a clam. It's beautiful simplicity is what caught the art trader's eye, or so I am told.

Rachel has had several hits, her most well-known one however was "His Face." It was a boy's face, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Rachel has told me that she didn't like something about the boy there was something…. Evil about him.

I turned right into my studio and a smile spread across my face, it always made me happy with its paint splattered floor and the colourful walls Rachel and I had painted many designs on. Then there were its many half-finished paintings which I couldn't fathom myself to finish.

I pulled yet another easel and looked for a canvas, but I was out of them, I left the room and stole into Rachel's studio, the only canvas I could find was a large one about the size of me.

I shrugged and grabbed it, it's not like this one is going to earn a lot anyway with what I am planning. I placed the canvas on my easel back in my studio and got my paints ready.

I took a deep breath and began to paint.

**Did you like it? PLEASE let me know in a review, if I should continue it or not! I know this first chapter is very short but it is just because it is the prologue, the other chapters later (if I continue it) should be longer!**

**Well love you guys and don't forget to review!**

**Love Emily xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey? Remember me? Okay I am so sorry for the late update… no REALLY late update! For some reason Microsoft Word wasn't working and only on THIS document. The spell check wasn't working which meant that red line didn't come up underneath missplet words, so I tried to be all smart and technological by trying to fix it, but it didn't wrok. It was weird…**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing… Sadly…**

**P.S Did anyone pick up on my joke up there? No? Yeah, it sucked... If you picked up on it that is...**

I searched for the perfect colour: a bright intelligent grey. I couldn't find the right grey so I mixed two together to make the perfect one.

I got out my favourite paint brush and began to paint. I started out with the iris; layering the paints to make the perfect colour. Then I used the black paint to do the pupils, then the thick luscious eyelashes.

It didn't take long but when I stepped back to admire my work, I realised it was perfect. The exact copy of the girls eyes. I let a smile play on my lips and rocked back and forth on my heels. I closed my eyes and thought of the girl's eyes and when I opened them again, to my pleasure it _was _the perfect replica of her eyes.

I moved around the room, examining my artwork from different angles looking for flaws. Once I was positive that it was as perfect as I could get it, I flung a paint splattered sheet over it and went into the kitchen.

It was about 4 in the morning but Rachel was upand was drinking what looked like a steaming cup of coffee. I cocked my head, "What are you doing up?

She smiled sneakily, "Well, the art dealer from Musée des Beaux Art is coming to have a look at our work!"

My eyes widened, "What? How the hell did you set that up?! Oh my god Rachel! I love you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around her and I could practically feel her embarrassed smile, but I didn't care there was a chance that our works could be displayed in Musée des Beaux Art!

Okay, so i had better explain right? Well, Musee des Beaux Art was a really expensive that Rachel and I loved to visit, it had always been our dream to have our works displayed in there. So this was a big deal for us!

I pulled away and smiled at her, 'So which of your _fantastic _peices are you going to show him?'

She sipped her coffee, 'I think I'll show him the one of the children's sillhouettes in front of the night sky with the moon you know, and they are on that hill?'

I laughed, 'Rachel you really need to think of a name.'

She hung her head, 'I know.'

I pulled out my phone and went to the translator app, my eyes lit up, 'What about filii lunæ? It means Children of the Moon in Latin?"

"Filii lunæ." Rachel breathed, "That's beautiful. Thanks Perce."

I smiled, "No problem Red."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname but then smiled, "What about you? What are you going to show him?"

I shrugged, "Probably, that one of you leaning over the cliff and the ocean is really rough below you."

She shot me a tight smile, "Have you name it yet?"

I winked, "Yep."

She frowned, "Well what is it called?"

I grinned, "It's called…. _An Idiot on a cliff._"

She rolled her eyes and hit me with a rolled up newspaper, "Shut up you."

I laughed, "No, it's actually called, _The Ocean's Peril."_

"Nice."

I nodded, "Okay, well I am going to have some coffee now."

"Thanks for sharing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The doorbell rang and a massive grin spread across Rachel's face. She tugged on her newly straightened hair and took a deep breath before swinging open the door to reveal a tall dark haired man in a fancy suit.

He smiled and glanced down at his phone and then looked back up, "Is this Ms. R Dare and Mr. P Jackson's household?"

Rachel smoothed her white shirt and paint splattered jeans and nodded, "Yes, that it us." She offered her hand to the man and he shook it, then shook mine.

I almost laughed out loud at Rachel's politeness which was rather out of character to her normal bubbly personality.

She smiled again, "Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?"

He shook his head modestly, "No I am fine, thank you."

I could tell that Rachel was itching to show her work to him and he must have picked up on that to because he ran his fingers through his curls, "Shall we?"

A massive grin spread across Rachel's face and I almost laughed then turned to the man, "Right this way sir, if you would like to see Rachel's studio."

He smiled, "Of course, and call me Domenic."

I nodded and stood back as I watched Rachel show all her art to him. He seemed to be quite pleased, taking down the names and taking pictures of his favourite pieces.

When Rachel had shown him everything he grinned, "They were all very beautiful Ms. Dare, I will show there pictures to the museum and I will ring you to inform you if any will be displayed."

She beamed and then turned to me, "If you want see Percy's studio, it's this way."

He smiled tightly and nodded at me, I beckoned to him and he followed me upstairs to my studio. I love my studio, it is in the atic and it is large a spacious, the walls are covered in pictures of the ocean and the beach that I actually painted on, obviously it is also covered in other splats of colour. The oceanic pictures make the room feel like I am underwater, ultimately calming me.

There are multi-coloured sheets (they used to be white) covering the floor boards and over a dozen easels with half-finished pieces on them are spread out around the room. All my finished work, I lean up against the wall in the corner.

I do have a small desk in the corner, it is absoloutely covered in thousands of sketches on paper and countless pencils. On the slanted wall of the atic is a massive glass paneled window. It gives me a perfect view of the sky in all its colours and most of the images of the sky in my pictures are from that window.

I smiled at the sight of my perfect studio, I practically lived here most of the time. I looked back at Dominic, who was smiling slightly, "So what do you have to show me today Mr Jackson?"

I smiled, "Yeah, well you can just have a look at the ones on the easels, and the ones in the corners over there. Oh and some of them are covered so you can take the sheet of them and if you are interested in any of them you can just ask me what their names are."

He nodded and smiled, and began walking around the room, every now and again taking photos and aksing me for names. The artwork I had been doing previous to his visit was on an easel in the corner covered in a white sheet.

The man casually made his way over to the easel and I internally debated whether I should stop him or not but decided against it, I mean… what if he liked it. I was aware it wasn't my best work but… what if?

He pulled the sheet back and frowned then a look of pure awe washed over his face. I frowned, "Sir?"

"This is beautiful. What is it called?" He said without tearing his eyes away from the painting.

I frowned again, "It doesn't have a name it's not finished. It was really just me playing around with paint."

He shook his head then searched in his pocket for something. He brought out a rectangular shaped piece of cardboard, "Here, this is my card. I want you to ring me when this is finished, because seriously… It is incredible."

I bit my lip, "Thanks… I will let you know and if you still like it then you can put it somewhere if that is still what you want."

Domenic seemed to be extremely excited, "Yes. Thank you."

I laughed, "No worries man."

He tapped his camera and note pad, "Well I had better be going then."

Rachel and I nodded and shook his hand, both of us thanking him profusely. We bid our good byes and then he was gone.

**So I know this is a really short chapter but I am having trouble with this story, I know how it is going to end and what happens in the middle, but I don't know how to fill in the extra time. Does that make sense?**

**So how do you like Domenic? He is going to be most likely popping up every now and again for the rest of the story.**

**NEWS: So my friend is having a party and on the invitation it says to wear you're best shoes (it's a fancy sort of event) which I am pretty sure means high heels and I don't own ANY! So this is going to be awkward!**

**I just realised you guys probably don't care about any of that….**

**So could I have some reviews to get this story popular? Please? No? Okay.**

**Haha, well anyway I'm out. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is a pretty quick update for me... Are you proud of me? I hope you like this chapter, because I really put a lot of work into it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson.**

_I was standing in the hallway again, the dark one from my last dream. I frowned, wondering whether the girl from my last dream was there.I walked down the narrow hallway with my hands outstretched so I could tell where I was going._

_I squinted to see if I was right, "Hello?"_

_I was surprised to find that sound actually escaped my mouth this time. The girl spun around, golden curls tumbling. My eyes widened, this time I could see her entire face but the rest of her body was hidden in shadow._

_She was extremely beautiful, I had thought that I would never see anything as beautiful as her eyes, but I was wrong. Seeing her entitre was not only beautiful but pure perfection._

_I studied her face, taking in every little detail; the tiny freckles sprayed across her nose, her high arched golden eye brows, the way her curls flipped and danced as she moved her head even the slightest and her lips. Her full, red lips._

_At that moment they were curved up ever slightly and they were moving. I wondered why they would be moving then I realised._

_"Huh?"_

_That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. I looked up at her slowly and she laughed._

_I frowned, "Were you… were you talking to me?"_

_She smiled and nodded, "Yeah for about a minute. I guess you were too busy checking me out… or checking my face out since that's probably the only thing you can see in this dark room!"_

_I blushed bright red, "S-sorry."_

_She laughed, "Not a problem, I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase." She held out a barely visible hand and I found it with my own and shook it, "I'm Percy Jackson."_

_She let go of my hand and grinned, "So Percy Jackon how would you like to get out of this stuffy tunnel to somewhere a bit brighter?"_

_All I could do was nod and she grinned, "Okay, let's go then!" She held out a hand and I took it and she led us down the hallway towards the dim light that seemed to be miles away._

I woke up sweating and panting. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, I checked my phone to see it was 6 in the morning. This gave me just evough time to go into the studio for a few hours before Rachel and I went out for breakfast at 8 o'clock.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face when I was fully awake I made my way to my studio only to find Rachel in there staring at my latest canvas.

I frowned, "Rachel?"

She didn't turn around, "These are girl's eyes."

I scratched my neck, "Yes they are."

She turned around, "It doesn't seem like you made these up."

I swallowed and shook my head, "No… they are just something I saw in a dream."

She took a deep breath in, "Percy there is something I need to tell you." She started making her way towards me, I swallowed, "Rach… what is it?"

She took in a shaky breath, "Percy?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes then opened them again, "Percy… I love you."

I swallowed, "Rachel.. I-"

And then she was kissing me, I was shocked and didn't retalliate for several seconds untill it registered in my mind what was happening so I began to kiss her back. Her fingers ran through my hair and I could feel her smile against my lips.

I knew I didn't love Rachel yet but I had always had a small crush on her so I wasn't exactly complaining about her kissing me.

My hands went to her waist and suddenly a strange thought crossed my mind. _Annabeth._ I frowned as I kissed her, why was I thinking about Annabeth while I was kissing Rachel? Why was I thinking at all while kissing Rachel?

Rachel pulled away and frowned at me, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-nothing."

She smiled, "Well okay then. I am going to go and get some painting done before breakfast."

I nodded and shot her a tight smile as she left. I then turned to my painting and pulled out the colours I would need and began to trace the outline of her face.

My pencil formed the curvature of her high cheekbones just like in my dream. It was weird that I remembered it so well, usually in my dreams I forgot them the next morning or they were hazy but this, I remembered every single detail about her face perfectly.

It was as if when I closed my eyes I saw a photograph in my head. A HD, high quality photograph of her perfect face.

When I had done her entire face in colour I stood back and once again admired my work, this was probabky one of the best pieces I had ever done. I didn't usually paint people, only the occasional artwork of Rachel, but this was different it was close to perfect.

I left my studio and had a shower, after dressing I went out into the kitchen to find Rachel sitting on the bench, "Hey Perce."

I grinned, "Hey. Did you start any _fabulous _new artworks."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No." She shook her head, "It's a surprise for your birthday."

I laughed, "Okay then."

She shot me a tight smile, "What about you? Have you done any more on that painting of yours?"

I hesitated then nodded, "A little."

She grinned, "Well, you better finish it soon since that art guy wants it."

I nodded, "Well are we going to go have this breakfast or what?"

She laughed, "Yeah, okay! Let's go on our first date."

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't sure how I felt about my relationship with Rachel yet. And I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth, even though I knew it was wrong.

She smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips and grabbed my hand "Let's go."

I followed her out the front door her small hand in my large one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll pay the bill." I smiled at her and put money on the table next to our clean plates.

She looked adoringly up at me, "Do you want to go for a walk on the cliffs together?"

I took a deep breath in and nodded, "Okay." I offered her a hand and she took it. We left the café and made our way down the stairs and to the beach. After, we climbed up the rocky terrain to the top of the cliff.

It was windy and the salty spray of water sprayed our faces. Rachel's bright hair blew in the wind and she laughed and took my hand again, pulling me close to her she buried her face in my neck.

I patted her back awkwardly, she looked up at me, "You know I have loved you since we were 15. I only got the courage recently to kiss you."

I smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I know it shouldn't have been so hard… you're my best friend for god's sake we bathed together when we were babies and now we live together. But it was still hard…"

She shook her head quickly, then her face went serious. She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, "Percy? Do you… do you love me?"

"I-"

She placed her finger on my lips and looked over my shoulder, I spun around to see what she was looking at. There was nothing there and I frowned at her, "What?"

Her forehead creased and she took one more look then shrugged and shook her head, "Nothing… I just thought I saw something."

I nodded, "Okay." It was the perfect way for me to avoid her question, "Rachel?"

She looked up, "Hmm?"

"I have to go and grab a few colours from the art shop if that's okay, so I will head there now if that's ok."

She bit her lip then nodded, "Okay, do you want me to come with you."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I slipped under the covers and melted into my bed, letting the warmth envelope me.

_A pale hand swiped across my vision, "Percy? Hellooo? Are you in there?"_

_It was bright where I was and I squinted until my eyes adjusted. I looked up to see Annabeth sitting on the floor. If that was a floor, it really wasn't anything to be exact. We were completely surrounded by bright white, there was nothing._

_Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on the floor and was staring up at me, "Cool huh?"_

_I frowned, "Where are we?"_

_She smiled slyly, "Where do you want to be?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Seriously?"_

_She nodded, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."_

_I did as I was told and soon enough I felt a light weight on my outstretched palm. My eyes shot open and I saw a paintbrush sitting in my hand. My fingers closed around the handle and I admired the tool in front of me._

_It was a filbert paintbrush, the handle was coloured with swirls of blues and greens, the bristles were white. It was my dream paintbrush._

_I looked up at Annabeth in awe, "How-"_

_She stopped me by putting her finger to my lips in a very familiar way. I realised with a jolt that Rachel had done the exact same thing earlier on the cliffs. _

_She smiled, "Where do you want to go?"_

_"Annabeth."_

_"Where do you want to go?" She repeated._

_I gave in and shrugged, "I don't know… the beach?"_

_She smiled and walked behind me and placed her hand on my wrist, the wrist that was attached to the hand that was holding the paintbrush. She guided my arms up so the tip of the brush was poised upwards and stood out compared to the white barren landscape behind it._

_She was behind me, her body was pressed against mine. She rested her chin on my shoulder and her lips went to my ear, "Close your eyes and imagine the beach."_

_My eyelids fluttered closed and I imagined Montauk, the beach my mother and I used to go to when I was a child before I moved. I felt Annabeth moving my arm in swirling motions, I realised several seconds later that she was writing her name and a smile spread across my face._

_The room which had previously been silent burst into sound, I heard the crashing of waved the crunch of sand under someone's feet, the wind whistling through my ears._

_I opened my eye and in front of me was Montauk. Annabeth was in front of me, her blonde curls blowing in the wind. Peels of laughted escaped her mouth at my shocked face as I looked down at the paint brush._

_I looked back up at her and blinked, "So I can just…"_

_I trailed of and she nodded, "Pretty much and it doesn't matter what you do with the paintbrush."_

_I nodded and she grinned, "So shall we swim?"_

_I frowned, "But we don't have anything to wear!"_

_She rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of seaweed lying at her feet and chucked it at me, "The paintbrush, Seaweed Brain?"_

_I glared at her but pulled out my brush and closed my eyes and imagined some board shorts for myself. When I opened my eyes they were lying in front of me, I grinned and picked them up._

_I looked to Annabeth who was looking at me expectantly, "Well? Are you going to get me some?"_

_I rubbed my neck, "I don't really know what to think of…"_

_She dug her feet in the sand, "Have a go."_

_I raised the paintbrush in front of me and closed my eyes, when I opened them Annabeth had already picked them up. She was frowning._

_Then she began laughing, "Really Percy? Really?"_

_I looked at the swimmers, it was a pink Dora the Explorer bikini, I blushed, "What? My best friend had these when she was a kid and I couldn't think of anything else."_

_I closed my eyes and held the paintbrush out in front of me and closed my eyes, when I opened them Annabeth was smiling._

_I exhaled, this was good. She looked up at me, "I'm going to get changed behind that rock."_

_I nodded, blushing and turned around, when I was sure she was gone I pulled of my own clothes. I was embarrassed to see that I had previously been wearing my pyjamas. I pulled on the board shorts and made my way to the water, standing on the sand the water occasionally came up to lap my feet._

_"Let's go."_

_I spun around to see Annabeth and I almost did a double take, before she had been wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie but now she was wearing a black bikini. It was strapless and I could barely take my eyes of her._

_I soon noticed that she was also staring at me and I blushed. She was also blushing and we both crossed our arms over our body at the same time. But whilst it took me a while to compose myself, she quickly returned to her usual confident demeanor._

_"Like what you see?" She laughed, while I blushed but then she grabbed my arm and we jumped into the water._

**So I have a feeling that a lot of you won't like this but it's my choice so… yeah. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! I really appreciate them! Do you think we could make it to 40? Even 50 would be awesome.**

**By the way, I don't actually own Percy Jackson (obviously…) but just so we are clear. I am reading the Mortal Insttument Series at the moment and it is really good. I am up to the second book but it isn't as good as the first I don't think.**

**Also, I changed my name to TheRivalRose. Do you like it? Please let me know, because I really want to know.**

**Well R&R! **

**Love Emily xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers I am very sorry for not updating! So hopefully this will make up for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

_As we dived into the water everything dissolved and I woke up._

I woke up in a sweat and looked around. I was lying in my bed in my bedroom, I groaned and wished that I was back in my dream.

"Percy?" I looked up to see Rachel standing at my door, "Are you okay? You were talking and laughing in your sleep."

I frowned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled and made her way over to me, she crawled into my bed beside me. I tensed and blushed and she laughed, "Relax Percy we aren't going to do anything."

I took in a shaky breath and she cuddled up to me, I put my arms around her and fell back to sleep.

_I was lying on what felt like sand. I had my arms around a slender girl and my face buried in her blonde curls, I jumped up and realised that the girl was Annabeth._

_She stared at me, "That was weird?"_

_"What? How did we-?" I gaped._

_Annabeth laughed, "I don't know we jumped in the water and I guess you woke up and then I blinked and saw you lying on the sand. So I walked over and you sort of grabbed me and pulled me into that position."_

_I blushed, "Oh… sorry." I scratched my head, "So uh… how does this whole dream thing work anyway?"_

_She shrugged, "I'm your Dream Patron, everyone has one. Dream Patrons are usually in the background of your dream and the dreamers never notice them… _ever. _Some people go entire lifetimes without ever noticing their Dream Patron. I have always been in your dreams you have just never noticed me."_

_I frowned, "So there are other Dream Patrons?"_

_Annabeth grinned, "Yeah, before our Dreamer is born we have to wait in this sort of void, hoping that our Match will be born, so you see others there."_

_I nodded in understanding, shuddering at the idea of waiting not knowing if you will ever leave. Then I frowned, "You've always been in my dreams?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

_I looked away and she laughed, "Yes Percy even _those _ones. I was quite glad when that period was over."_

_I blushed bright red and decided to change the subject, "So uh… in the real world-" She looked down sadly, "-I mean the world out side of my dreams, would you be there like… is there someone called Annabeth Chase out there that looks exactly like you?"_

_She shrugged, "I doubt that very much, it would be practically impossible."_

_I nodded and looked down when I looked back up Annabeth had a huge smile spread across her face, "Percy. Lets go somewhere… let's go have some fun!"_

_I smiled hesitantly back at her, "Okay…" She grabbed my wrist and pulled the brush out my pocket. I looked out at the landscape in front of me, there was sand and then a strip of grass towards the end  
(just like Montauk) and then whitness._

_Annabeth wisked her wrist and then standing in front of her was a beachy looking café, the sign above it read, "Painter's Café." I smiled, "How did you know I was a painter?"_

_She grinned, "You see a paintbrush right?" _

_I nodded and she cocked her head to the side, "Well I don't."_

_I frowned but then smiled, "Right."_

_We entered the café and it was just as beachy inside. To get in we walked through a beaded curtain to reveal and large room. It had several tables and chairs scattered around the room and the walls were painted like the beach._

_Annabeth grinned mischeviously and sat down at the nearest table and beckoned for me to follow. I sat opposite to her and she pulled out the brush. Her eyes closed and a small smile played on her lips, her wrist flicked again and then standing in front of us was a tall muscular man who was of course shirtless and wearing boardshorts on the bottom, he had sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes._

_As Annabeth drooled, the man smiled at us, "Hello, my name is Jim and-"_

_Annabeth who seemed to have snapped out of her trance interupted, "No no, you're name is not Jim its… Dan."_

_Former Jim/ Dan closed his eyes and when he opened them again he smiled, "Hi, I am Dan I am going to be your waiter for today."_

_Annabeth smiled back dreamily, "Hi, could we please have two coffees and a bowl of french fries?"_

_He nodded, "Of course."_

_He turned around and made his way to the counter, he stood in front of it with a blank face. I frowned and turned to Annabeth, "Why isn't he making our coffees?"_

_She smiled and handed me the brush, "We have to make someone who does that."_

_My eyes widened and I grinned, "Okay… lets do this thing."_

_I closed my eyes and pictured her, I waved my hand around and when I opened my eyes she was there. It was a tall girl with long brown hair, the tips were died blonde, she had an hourglass figure and brown eyes. She wasn't beautiful but she was hot._

_Annabeth snorted in laughter, "Seriously Percy… she's like a freaking barbie!"_

_I shrugged, "Not taking my eyes of the girl, "Whatever, your guy looked phototshopped."_

_There girl smiled at us, "Hello, my name is Yamamadbo, I will be your barista for t-"_

_"No, your name is ummm… _

_"Hi I'm ummmmm, I will be-"_

_I interupted her again, "No your name is Stephanie."_

_"Hey, my name is Stephanie but you can call me Steph or Stephy and I will be your barista for today." She winked at me and I blushed._

_When she was gone I frowned and turned to Annabeth, "So do they have minds of their own?"_

_She shook her head, "No, they can't leave this place and they don't have a mind of their own to care but they do have personalities and the goals will only ever be acheivable in here, so they never feel like they are trapped."_

_I nodded, "So they are sort of like Sims people?"_

_She frowned, "Sims?"_

_I waved my hand, "Forget it."_

_Dan came over with our drinks on a tray, he place it down and smiled at us, "Here's your food guys, we hope you enjoy it."_

_We thanked him and he returned to the counter. I looked down at the tray to see a small piece of paper with Stephanie's name and number written in neat cursive. I frowned down at the paper, "I thought that they didn't have personalities?"_

_She shook her head, "That's a goal, it has nothing to do with his personality."_

_A smile spread across my face, "Well this whole thing is pretty cool."_

_She nodded, "I know." She took a sip from her coffee and followed, but as soon as the liquid ran down my throat I was awake._

Rachel was already up and I rolled over in my bed to check the time, it was 10 in the morning. Usually I wasn't one to sleep in, I was more of an early bird but for some reason I wanted to go back to sleep. Well of course I knew the reason… Annabeth.

Rachel ran in the room and pulled the covers of me, "Get up! The art guy Domenic is coming to look at that painting of yours!"

I frowned, "What time?"

She smiled, "Just enough time for you to finish it, now go!" She grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of bed, I went sprawling on the floor I glared up at her and she laughed and ran off.

I stood up and made my way to my studio and ripped the sheet of my most recent painting and pulled out my brushes and paint.

As soon as I began to layer the paint on the canvas I felt at home, I painted Annabeth's arms, her shoulders, her stomach and I began to realise how beautiful she really was. I painted her in a loose white dress that floated iin the wind, the landscape behind her was the beach of my dreams, the one that was so similar to Montauk.

It was sunset and the golden sun was shining on the water, I painted the sky with thousands of shades of oranges, pinks, purples and reds. For a few precious seconds I was back in my dream world with Annabeth, watching her curls fly in the wind like a thousand golden ribbons against the marbled sky.

I closed my eyes an elated smile spreading across my face, my painting was complete and it was perfect. I opened my eyes and stared at Annabeth she was real, it was as if I could reach out and stroke her soft cheek.

I wished with all my heart she was real, I wished she wasn't just in my dreams but in my real world too. A part of me wished that it was her in the kitchen and not Rachel. But I quickly destroyed that thought, I grabbed the thought with my two hands and threw it as far away from me as possible into the back of my mind. I couldn't be thinking that, Rachel was my girlfriend not Annabeth.

I sighed and placed my brushes and paints down on the tray of the canvas and pushed the canvas to the side. I made my way to the kitchen and Rachel smiled at me, "Hey, did you finish?"

I nodded, "Yeah, well it took like two hours but yes its done."

She clapped her hands excitedely, "Yes! Okay, so he will be here at 10 to see how far it has come and then let us know when the museum will pick it up."

I frowned, "But Rachel… I don't know if I _want _them to take it."

She shot me a shocked look, "What? But this is the most amazing work you have ever done, it's beautiful! It needs to be in a museum, its that good!"

I shot her a weak smile, "Thanks but-"

She shook her head, "Percy, did you see how excited he was about the painting? He loved it!"

I shrugged and looked it down, "Its not that good. Maybe, he won't like it now that its finished."

She clapped her hands, "Okay then let's see it."

We made our way to my studio and I showed her my canvas. She stared at it, no she gaped at it, "It's incredible, what the hell are you talking about?"

I shrugged and then the bell rang, I groaned and turned to Rachel, "Is that him?"

She smiled excitedely, "Yes! Ooh, I am so excited for you."

I grunted in reply and made my way to the door, swinging it wide open to reveal Domenic standing at the door with a look of pure excitement on his face, he clapped his hands, "Have you done any more of the painting?"

I looked at Rachel as if to say 'Nice greeting,' and she waved her hand as a sign of dismissal.

I turned back to Domenic and nodded, "Yeah, I finished it."

His eyes widened in glee, "Okay let's see it!"

He practically skipped to the studio, as Rachel and I followed to him and muttered sarcastically, "Nice to see you too."

Domenic flung open the door of the studio and made his way straight to the painting. When he saw it a grin crossed his face, "This is perfect! I will take it right away!"

He placed his hands on eather side of the canvas but I quickly grabbed his arm, "No!"

He spun around and frowned, "What but I thought it was finished?"

I opened my mouth than closed it, I frowned then assesed the painting and looked back at Domenic, "Uh no… I just realised I have to do something else… you want it to be perfect don't you?"

Domenic pursed his lips then nodded slightly, "I guess that's okay… Is next Monday okay for me to come pick it up?"

I nodded and then glanced back at the painting, "I might have someone else with me to help me with it."

I bowed my head and he practically giggled, "Okay well I will see you then!" And he left the house.

As soon as he was surely gone, Rachel turned to me and slapped me hard, "What the hell was that?! You said it was finished! Why don't you want him to have it anyway?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, I was starting to feel sick, "I don't know… my painting… I just feel close to her- it!"

She frowned, "So that's what this all about did! Did you know this girl? Is she your ex?"

I shook my aching head, "No… I don't know… its hard to explain."

She groaned, "Percy! I am your best friend _and _girlfriend, you have to tell me these things. You are acting really weird at the moment… different. I don't know whats going on but you have to tell me! I mean seriously Percy-"

She continued talking, but I didn't pay much attention. My temples were starting to throb and the it was excrutiatingly painful, my fingers went to my head and I stifled a moan of pain. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, expecting the darkness of my eyelids to take over my vision – and I would have welcomed that gratiously – but instead there was a girl in my mind.

It was Annabeth and she smiled and cocked her head to the side, she beckoned for me to come to her and put her hands together to form a praying sort of form and put them next to her cheek and closed her eyes. She was telling me to fall asleep.

I placed a hand on Rachels shoulder as she was still talking, she stopped mid-rant and looked up at me with a glare, "What?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and Annabeth smiled and nodded at me, when I opened them I managed to smile weakly at Rachel, "I don't feel so well, I think I am going to have a lie down."

She rolled her eyes and glared angrily at me, "Whatever." She stalked off, I felt slightly bad, but I really wanted to see Annabeth.

I walked to my room and dived into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**I hope you all liked this chapter and thought the idea of the whole Dream Patron thing was okay. Sorry for any mistakes by the way. I am sick at home today so I decided I would try finish the chapter. Well, ****_I _****am going to have a lie down now. Maybe I will meet my Dream Patron…**

**Haha, anyway thanks for all the reviews last chapter and do you think I could get even more this chapter?**

**Love Emily xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the late update… Thank you for all the reviews I got last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_I opened my eyes, to see Annabeth's face looming before me, "Hey Perce?"_

_I groaned, "What?" I looked around me, we were in a large room, it was completely bare except for the big king-sized bed I was lying in, "Where are we?"_

_Annabeth slid her hands into the pockets of her blue skinny jeans, "You took a while to wake upand I didn't know what to do with your body since it started raining. So I made you a house and put you on this bed inside." _

_I nodded and looked around, "Nice, can we see what it looks like from the outside?"_

_"Yeah, I designed it but you can change it, this is your house after all. I will make one for me, next door or something."_

_I grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window, opened it and jumped off. Annabeth had let go of my hand and was still standing in the house. As I plumetted down and hit the ground pain burst through me and I let out a groan._

_I looked up at Annaeth who was laughing, " Why did you do that?"_

_I glared at her, "I thought it wouldn't hurt since I am dreaming!"_

_She giggled, "Well in this type of dream you feel the pain it just doesn't disfigure you or affect you in any physical way, the pain will go away in a second." She jumped down and landed on her feet without even a wince._

_I frowned, "But you-"_

_"Are not real." She pursed her lips and I looked down at my hands.I stood up and turned my attention to the house._

_It was amazing, the architecture was perfect and it was basically my dream home. It was massive, and surfy looking, the sliding glass doors slid open to the beach, and my dream was fulfilled because here, my backyard was the beach._

_While the café had been at one end of the beach, my house was on the other side near the cliff's. I grinned and raked my eyes over the house, it was perfect! I looked back at Annabeth and repeated my thoughts, "Annabeth thank you so much it is incredible!"_

_She shrugged, "No worries," She took my hand, "Come on, I want to show you something!"_

_I followed her to the side of the house, where there were some rocky steps leading…. Down. I frowned and Annabeth ran down them. They were part of the rocky surface which was the beginning of the cliff, I placed my foot on the first smooth step and made my way down the stairs._

_At the bottom was a room, as if carved out of rock, which I guess it was. But instead of a wall on one side of the room, there was a small pool of clear water. I took a step towards the pool, "Does that-?"_

_"Lead to the ocean? Yes."_

_I grinned, "Annabeth, you are so incredible! You know that right?"_

_I opened my arms and she took a step towards me, but slipped on the way over andshe fell into my arms. She landed on top of me, her hands resting on my chest. Her blonde curls fell down and our faces were inches apart in a room curtained by a blonde waterfall._

_I exhaled and she slowly got up, I stood up too. There was an awkward silence and then Annabeth placed her hands on my chest and… shoved me in the water._

_I laughed, "You are so paying for that!" I reached up and grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water with me, when she surfaced she glared playfully at me._

_Shaking her head she swum over to me, "I will get revenge Jackson!" _

_I laughed, "Not it I get it first Chase!"_

_She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down, I twisted away from her grip and swum under her pulling her on her feet and tickling them. She dived down with me, bubbles bursting from her mouth to show she was laughing. _

_We both surfaced and she grinned, "Follow me."_

_She dived down and for the first time I opened my eyes. The water was clear and I could see schools of fish orienteering through the blue paradise. The ground was white sand and I dived down and traced my fingers through it. _

_I looked up to see Annabeth staring at some coral, she was beautiful, her hair was billowing around her and her loose top rose and fell with the current. A small smile spread across my face, but then I felt guilty, and I wasn't even sure why._

_Annabeth's head snapped around and she beckoned to me, I frowned and swam closer. I soon realised that the rocky wall, decorated with coral had a hole in it. Annabeth smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me through it and out into the open ocean._

_She let go of my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back. I felt like I was forgetting something. She suddenly froze, as did I. My lips twitched upwards and she swam closer to me. Closer. Closer. Closer._

_She was just about to plant her lips on mine when._

"Percy!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over my eyes. "Rachel, go away! I was having the best dream ever!"

She shot me a sour look, "I came in here to see if you were still awake… and you were. So I went to kiss you on the cheek and then I realised you weren't breathing,so I sort of freaked out and yelled your name."

I frowned guiltily, "Sorry Rach, it's just-"

She kissed me, "It's fine, don't worry about it Percy."

I had a sudden rush of affection for my best friend… girlfriend. I opened them, "Rachel I-"

She shook her head, "Percy I really can't talk now, I have a doctor's appointment. Go back to sleep (you always are asleep anyway) or finish that painting of yours."

I nodded, "Okay… bye."

She smiled, "See ya." She kissed me quickly and ran out of the room, her bright hair flying behind her.

I groaned and fell back on my bed, falling asleep seconds after my head hit the mattress.

_I coughed up a mouthful of water, I was lying on warm sand. I looked around and saw Annabeth sitting a couple of metres away from me with her head in here hands._

_"Annabeth?" I croaked._

_She looked up, worry plastered over her face, "Percy! Oh my god, are you okay?"_

_I sat up and shrugged, "I don't know… what happened?"_

_She blushed, "Well we were underwater and-"_

_"Of course! I wasn't breathing because I thought I didn't need to since I was dreaming… but I obviously did need to."_

_"Yeah." Annabeth said quietly._

_I frowned, "Hey? Are you okay?"_

_She shot me a tight smile, "I'm fine… I was just worried about you."_

_A smile spread across my face, "It's okay now, I'm not dead."_

_I opened my arms and she hesitated before taking a step forward and letting me wrap my arms around her small frame. It was amazing how well our bodies fit together, her head came up to just below my chin and she rested her head on my chest and placed her hands on my back._

_After a minute or so, she pulled away and smiled, "Do you want to go and interior decorate your hosue now?"_

_I grinned, "Okay."_

_We spent the next hour or so (well it felt like an hour but who would know in this dream world?) decorating my house to fit my tastes perfectly. When we were done, my house was an amazing, surfers, painters paradise… my dream home._

_Annabeth grinned, "I love it! This is such a cool house!" _

_I laughed, "Tell me about it!"_

_She smiled, "Do you mind, if I borrow the brush to create a house for my self?"_

_I nodded and she smiled, "I will be back!"_

_She left me in the house, I slumped down on a blue bean bag and reminincsed what we had been doing before I woke up._

_We had swum through that hole and then we had smiled and played around and then we were about to… kiss. I groaned as the guilty feeling washed over me again, I was about to place my head in my hands when Annabeth burst in the door, she handed me the paint brush and grinned._

_I frowned, "What are you so happy about?"_

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door and to the left of my house, there stood a large, white house. The architecture seemed somewhat Ancient Greek, but also modern styled. _

_She looked at me, her eyes shining, "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_I nodded, "Yes… it's incredible."_

_She sighed, "I know…"_

_Then she turned to me and placed a hand on my chest, "Let's go to somewhere!"_

_I frowned, "There isn't exactly much we can do…"_

_She smiled, "Let's make shops and theme parks and zoos… I don't know let's make a town!"_

_Slowly a grin spread across my face… "Okay."_

_Annabeth grabbed the brush and ran behind my house she placed it on the ground and ran, behind her house, behind the café. When she stopped the was a road._

_I laughed, "Yes… because there are so many cars here."_

_She smiled mischeviously, and pointed at the ground, a white mercedes benz appeared, parked on the side of the road, "This is my car. And this…" She pointed to the ground and a bright orange car appeared. It was extremely ugly and old, it looked like, if someone just sat in it, it would fall apart, "Is your car." She laughed._

_I glared at her, "Give me the brush."_

_She grinned, "Nope."_

_I shook my head, "Annabeth Chase give me the brush right now."_

_She shook her head and ran away the brush clasped in her hand, she bolted down onto the sand and I chased after her. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulling her to the ground. _

_She writhed in my grip trying to keep the brush away from me, I laughed and flipped us over so I was straddling her, I pinned her arms down and smiled victoriously, "I win."_

_I was about to grab the brush out of her grip when suddenly we were flipped over, "No," Annabeth said smiling, "I win."_

_She stood up and helped me up, she smiled as she handed back the brush and I laughed. We walked over to the two cars parked side by side and I tapped my old car with the brush and it turned into a red ferrarri._

_I shot Annabeth a winning smile and she smirked back. She reached for my hand and we walked across the road, I glanced at Annabeth who smiled lightly at me and I began running every where, waving the brush and imagining things. I was an artist, this would be the most perfect town ever._

_When I was done I ran back to Annabeth and she smiled, "This is definetely the most perfect town I have ever seen!"_

_I grinned, "I try."_

_She reached out for my hand, "Come on… let's go on the ferris wheel."_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about any spelling mistakes! Well I don't really have much to say except beg you for reviews so yeah… I'm begging.**

**Oh and I just want to know, what you prefer… Do you like it when Percy is dreaming or when he is awake?**

**Emily xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I am sort of having trouble with the story. I mean it is all planned and everything… it's just that I am having trouble with the timing. I think you might like this chapter….**

_Annabeth and I stood at the bottom of the ferris wheel staring up, I turned to Annabeth and offered her my arm, "Shall we?"_

_She smiled and slipped her arm through mine, "We shall."_

_We stepped into the first cart and sat down, Annabeth reached over and pressed the button that started it and the ferris wheel began to spin. We went up, up and up, admiring our new town, discovering new wonders as we went up._

_Even though I had created it, I had been doing so subconconsciously, meaning that it was probably a mixture of several towns, real and fake. As we went up I recognised some parts of New York, Boston, California, Sydney and even Hogsmeade. _

_Annabeth and I sat in silence admiring the view, suddenly I became aware of a weight on my shoulder and froze. Slowly, I turned my head and saw the Annabeth was resting her head on my shoulder. _

_When she saw me looking at her she smiled, "Percy, I am so glad you noticed me."_

_I looked into her eyes, "You're hard _not _to notice Annabeth."_

_An airy laugh escaped her lips, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_I looked away, blushing, "Because you are beautiful." I said it quietly, almost a whisper, but Annabeth heard me._

_"You think I'm beautiful?"_

_I blushed and nodded. Suddenly, her fingers were on my chin, she positioned my face so that it was an inch away from hers. Our faces were extremely close, so close that I realised that she she didn't breath, normally if you were this close to someone you could feel their breath on your face but not Annabeth. Even though, she appeared to be breathing, there was nothing coming out._

_She placed one of her hands on my cheeks, carressing my cheek with her soft slender fingers, "If I'm beautiful then you must be perfect." With that statement she kissed me, it was a slow kiss, not long or hot or heated in any way. Just a simple brush of her lips with mine, making me crazy._

_Her lips on mine was like a drug, my drug, I had only experienced it once and for a very short time, but it had been incredible. I leant in to kiss her once more but she smiled lightly and shook her head, "No, I want to show you something."_

_We had stopped at the top of the ferris wheel, and whilst normally one would admire the view, there was no sky to admire making it feel rather lacking. Annabeth placed her hand on mine and her fingers wrapped around mine bringing my arm up, my tan skin contrasting against the vast whiteness behind it._

_She moved my hand so that the brush moved against the white sky, she seemed to be forming practiced swirls but I was still too exhilarated from the kiss to pay attention to what it was forming. With one last flick of her wrist the task was complete._

_While our little town remained, the void which surrounded it had disappeared and been replaced by a plain. Grass stretched for as far as the naked eye could see and where the grass stopped on the horizon the sky began. It was sunset and the sun was just going down, Annabeth snuggled up against me and I leant down and kissed her cheek._

_"I wish you were real, Annabeth."_

_She froze and pulled away from me, "I am real."_

_I furrowed my brow, "You know what I mean."_

_She shrugged, "Well I'm not, it would be impossible. The Creator makes us so unique that the combination of any two people on Earth can never form us. Sometimes he makes us Patrons pretty strange, hence the monsters in dreams. But some of us are lucky, we get fairly normal appearances."_

_I nodded, "Oh… okay."_

_The wheel began to spin again and brought us back to the ground slowly. The mood had changed from light and passionate to dark rueful, I took Annabeth's hand and half smiled at her, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before… I just…"_

_She shook her head and smiled, "It's fine Percy. I- I might get some sleep if that's okay, you can wake up if you want or stay whatever I don't mind."_

_I smiled, "I don't know, I'll see, but this wouldn't be a date if I didn't walk you home."_

_She scrunched up her nose is an extremely cute way, "Well okay."_

_I took her hand and tried to ignore the thick layer of guilt lining my subconscious. We walked hand in hand down the roads and I couldn't help but notice the apartment that was from that movie about demigods._

_We stopped out the front of her house and she opened the door, me never letting go of her hand, she turned and looked up at me, "Well, are you going to walk me to my bedroom."_

_I laughed, "Okay!"_

_She glared at me, then all signs of anger dropped from her face and she dragged me up the stairs to her bedroom. I blushed, "Annabeth, I was only joking."_

_But she just smiled, "Stay with me, you can wake up, but just… stay with me."_

_I bit my lip then nodded, "Okay."_

_She smiled gratefully and we both pulled of our shoes and slid under the covers, Annabeth moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. Our bodies were pressed together, our lips tangled, it was perfect._

_I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep._

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around and groaned, I was in my bed which meant that falling asleep in dream world meant waking up in the real world, and at this stage I didn't really want to be in real world. I was about to turn over and try and get back to sleep when suddenly I was soaked in water.

"Oh no you don't!" I looked up to see Rachel holding an empty cup of water, she glared at me, "You are not going back to sleep!"

I sighed, "Why not?!"

She tipped the last few drops of water onto my head, "Why do you think? You are always sleeping, at first I thought you were sick but I felt your forehead while you were sleeping and your temperature was normal. Not to mention that we made a deal that you would do the grocery shopping on Tuesdays, and guess what day it is? TUESDAY!"

I groaned, "Oaky I will do the shopping, don't get so worked up about it, what time is it anyway?"

"6:39."

I moaned, "Rachel! Why did you wake me up so early?"

She shot me a look of disbelief, "Percy it's the evening!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I trailed through the shopping aisles, dropping things in my trolled which we didn't even need, but I didn't care because I was in a different world. I found myself constantly thinking about my dream world and not caring at all about the real world.

I genuinely wished that I could sleep forever, but someone would obviously prevent that. Another symptom of this obsession with my dream world was a lack of care about my appearance. I hadn't showered, brushed my teeth, gotten changed. I knew I looked like a mess with my dishevelled clothes and dirty hair and my face was beginning to need a shave, but I didn't care, all I could think of was going back to sleep to be with Annabeth.

I pushed my trolley up to the check out and began placing items on the conveyer belt, the blonde girl at the counter was the usual one and usually she stood there giggling and flirting with me, but today she just crinkled her nose in disgust.

I handed her the money and she counted it then looked up, "Uh, this the wrong amount of money… you're like… twenty dollar short."

I groaned, "Sorry, I'll get the rest, I dug around in my pyjama pants pocket for some extra change and found a 10 dollar note and some loose change, I handed it to her and she nodded.

As she began bagging up my items I smiled at her, "You know…. I have two girlfriends… One is in this world and the other ( I like her better) she's in another world. Well, Rachel doesn't know about Annabeth, but that's okay, because she will never meet her because the Creator makes them all different."

She nodded, but for some reason began to speed up with the bagging of my groceries. She seemed to be scared of me and I had no idea why.

I shrugged, "I kind of wish that she was real don't you?"

She bit her lip and looked away, but I was persistent, "Don't you?"

Once again she looked away and frowned, "_Don't you?"_

She stuffed my last item in a plastic bag and pushed it to the side, "Next please?"

A small man, took a step forwards but I held him back and turned back to the girl, "DON'T YOU?"

She looked terrified, "Y-yes."

I smiled, "Good… now I will see you next Tuesday."

Her lip quivered and she nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I pushed the door open with my thumb and made my way to the kitchen and put all the bags on the table and headed to my room.

I was about to dive under the covers when Rachel burst into the room, "What the hell?"

I frowned, "I was just about to sleep Rachel! Go away."

She threw up her hands in exasperation, then held up the phone that was in her hand, "Do you know who just called me? The grocery store. And you know who's banned? Us."

I jumped into bed, "Whatever."

Her eyes widened, "_Whatever?_ Percy, my father supplies to that store he is going to kill me!"

I screwed up my face, "Hmm..."

Her hands went to her face, "Goodnight." She sighed and left the room.

_"Percy you have to apologise."_

**So Percy is going crazy, with a capital C… well I guess I could have written 'Crazy'…. But whatever. I hope you enjoyed the short anticipated kiss. I got all my exams back and I am happy with most of them, although there are a couple that I am not too happy with.**

**Okay… I am considering changing this story's name… The following are the titles which I am deciding out of, please let me know which one.**

- **Lucid Love**

- **Yearning for Love (Keep it the same)**

- **Crazy, Lucid Love (Copy of the movie I know… so I am not a big fan of it… I just thought it sounded cool)**

- **An Artist's Dream**

**Please let me know which title you like. Also... just in case you don't know, 'Lucid' is a term, usually associated with dreaming, which basically means that you are aware that you are dreaming while you are dreaming.  
**

**Lots of love from Emily.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for the long wait but I haven't been very motivated. No reasons. No explanations. Just that. *That's probably just a clever way of saying I couldn't be bothered to write* Please don't hurt me… :D**

**Oh yeah, and I changed the name! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own this plot and I ever find out that anyone stole it, I will come to said stealer's house and stab them with my sword.**

_"Percy, you have to apologise."_

_I slumped back onto the sand next to Annabeth, "I know, I will when I wake up. I would much rather be with you."_

_She looked down, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."_

_I bit my lip, "I'm going to break up with her."_

_Annabeth glared at me, "Percy! Don't break up with her because of me!"_

_I ground my teeth together, "Why not."_

_She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "We can never actually be together. You know that right? You can't keep living in this dream world it's unhealthy. It's not real… I'm not real."_

_I placed my hand on her cheek, "I would rather spend my entire life dreaming with you, than be awake without you."_

_"Percy, don't break up with her."_

_"Annabeth, I will do whatever you want me to do." I smiled._

_"Wake up right now and apologise to her, then I want you to stay awake until it is actually time for you to go to bed." I noticed that she was chewing her lip._

_I sat up and moved closer to her, I crouched beside her and kissed her slowly when I pulled away, I nodded, "Of course."_

_I leant in to kiss her again but she placed her hand on my face and pushed me away, "Uh uh, don't try to tempt me with your kisses Percy. Wake up now."_

_I pouted, "But I don't want to wake up."_

_A guilty emotion flickered across Annabeth's features, so fast that I thought I had imagined it. She smiled, "I tell you what, you go to sleep at your normal time, once you wake up then I will kiss you."_

_I nodded, "Okay." I quickly sneaked a kiss on the lips and she glared at me, "Hey! Stop that!"_

_I laughed and ran towards the ocean, once I dived in I was awake._

I sat up in bed not feeling as light and care free as I did while I was dreaming. My eyes were watering and I rolled over to see what time it was on my phone. I turned on the phone and it read: 5:45.

I groaned, I still had at least 3 or 4 hours until I could sleep again. I stood up, groggily. Now I had to go and apologise to Rachel.

I stepped out my room and made my way to her bedroom, I knocked on the door, "Rachel? Are you in there."

I heard the muffled sound of her voice through the door, "Go away."

I bit my lip, "Rachel, I'm here to apologise."

There was silence and then she spoke, "Come in."

I slowly opened the door, and it revealed Rachel lying face down on her bed, wearing her over-sized 'I 3 Roma' t-shirt and yoga pants. I glanced around the room and saw that there was a photograph of me stuck to the wall with several darts embedded into my face.

I bit my lip and took a step towards her, "Rachel?"

"What?" She mumbled with her face still buried in the pillow.

I swallowed, "I'm really sorry, for acting the way I did. It was rude and wrong and I hope you can forgive me."

Slowly, she sat up and I saw that her face was tear-stained, I rushed forward and wrapped her in my arms and she melted into my hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled me closer to her as she began to shake, I kissed her cheep, "Please don't cry Rachel, It's okay, I'm so sorry. I- I love you."

She froze and pulled away, shaking her head, "No Percy… not that."

I frowned as I wiped the tears from her cheeks, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this. We can't be together… not like that."

I looked down, "But I love you."

She cupped my chin with her fingers and pulled my chin up so that my eyes met hers, "No, you don't. Think. You don't love me like that."

I bit my lip, Rachel was my best friend. That was all I ever wanted her to be. I loved her. But I didn't _love _her. I nodded, "You and me, together we are perfect, but not this kind of together."

She smiled and nodded, "I have loved you since as long as I can remember but I was just too blind to see that it wasn't like that."

I grinned, "You were probably blinded by my good looks."

She ruffled my hair, "Keep dreaming, Jackson, keep dreaming."

I laughed, "How about you and me go get dinner… As best friends!"

She bit her lip playfully, "Hmm, I might be busy. With all the hot guys that want to go out with me."

I pretended to pout, "Oh, well I guess I will just spend the night alone eating chocolate chip ice cream and watching The Notebook."

She tossed her bright hair back over her shoulder, "That is like so totally lame, like I can't believe you would like even like do that."

"Well," I began, "At least I'm not a slut."

Rachel dropped her jaw in mock disbelief, "You did not just go there. OMG that is like so totes- Percy what are we doing?" She smiled.

I laughed, "I don't know…" Slowly, a smile spread across my face, "But I'm just glad that everything is perfect again."

She smiled, "Me too. So how about that dinner?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

I climbed into bed, after a lovely dinner with Rachel with a smile across my face. I almost didn't want to go to sleep. _Almost._

I shut my eyes and I was alsleep.

_Annabeth's face loomed over mine, "Boo."_

_I jumped, "Ah!"_

_She laughed and pulled me up from the sand which I had been laying on previously, "I'm so glad you patched things up with Rachel!" She smiled, "You guys are such cute friends."_

_I laughed, "Right. So what are we doing today?"_

_She shrugged, excitedley, "I don't know you tell me. Boyfriend."_

_I smiled, "Oh I get it, I leant forward and kissed her. She fell back onto the sand and I leant over her, our lips still together. This was a passionate kiss, filled with emotion and with that kiss I wished that I could stay asleep forever._

_ I never wanted to wake up._

_When she pulled away I smiled down at her, "You're so perfect." And she was. Her face was without a single blemish. Her eyes were bright and intelligent. Her lips were full and kissable. Everything about her was perfection._

_She looked up at me, smiling, "Stay with me."_

_I frowned, "Of course, I have to sleep, don't I? It's a normal part of life."_

_She shook her head, "No, stay with me forever. Never wake up. I know it's selfish but-"_

_I crashed my lips to hers and whispered against them, "Forever."_

_I felt the sides of her mouth turn up against mine and she whispered, "Forever."_

_We lay in the sand for what felt like hours just kissing and talking and it was perfect. She was perfect._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_"So how long have you known Rachel?"_

_I looked down at Annabeth, whose head was resting on my chest, "Huh?"_

_She rolled her eyes and sat up, throwing one leg over my legs for no apparent reason, "How. Long. Have. You. known. Rachel?"_

_I took her hand and began to play with her perfect fingers, "About… 15 years."_

_She nodded, "Oh and did you _love _her?"_

_I shrugged, "I always had a crush on her but I only really loved her as a friend."_

_Annabeth smiled, "Does she still love you?"_

_I shook my head, "No she told me she just loved me as a friend."_

_She frowned, "Are you sure? She could have just been saying that."_

_My jaw dropped, "But… she… I…"_

_Annabeth laughed, "Percy… relax. You know we can ask her if you want to."_

_"Really how?"_

_"Well," She began, "we can create a copy of her using the brush, the copy will have her thoughts and her personality and her feelings."_

_My eyes widened, "Really? Well let's do it."_

_She nodded, "Okay. Get the brush out and I will show you."_

_I pulled the brush out from my back pocket and pointed it into the air, Annabeth came up behind me and placed her hand over my hand which held the brush, "Close your eyes." She whispered into my ear, "Imagine her."_

_I shivered and I felt her lips brush the shell of my ear, "O-okay."_

_Annabeth guided my hand and began to form symbols with the brush._

Rachel.

_I_

Her bright red hair.

_L_

Her animated green eyes, which always made me smile.

_O_

The spray of freckles across her button like nose.

_V_

Her small ears, that stuck out a bit, which she always felt self-concious about.

_E_

Her lightly freckled hands, they always had splotches of paint all over them.

_Y_

Her laugh, which consisted of snorts and gasps for air.

_O_

Her height, and how she was taller than most guys which made her uncomfortable.

_U_

Rachel.

_I spun around, "You love me?"_

_Annabeth looked down, "Yes, Percy Jackson. I love you."_

_She loved me ?A girl like Annabeth Chase, loved _me?_ I looked up at her, "B-but… I mean… I… I love you too. But… you love me? I-"_

_"Percy? Where am I? Who is that girl? What the hell is going on?"_

_I spun around to see Rachel Dare staring wide eyed at me and my jaw dropped, "R-rachel." I looked back at Annabeth, "It's not actually her is it?"_

_Annabeth shook her head, "No, an imitation of her. Don't worry she will have no recollection of this."_

_I gulped and nodded, turning back to Rachel I tried for a smile, "Hey Rach."_

_She glared at me, "What the hell? Of course I'm real! Who is that girl? She loves you?"_

_"Do you still love me?" I blurted out. I glanced back at Annabeth who nodded, smirking._

_Rachel frowned, "What? Percy, you're my best friend! Of course I love you!"_

_I bit my lip, "No that's not what I meant, I-" I turned to Annabeth and shook my head, "No, you and me, we need to talk about what happened before and Rachel doesn't love me that's stupid. Get rid of her."_

_"But… if you mean love you as in love you love you, then yes I do." _

_I spun around, "What?"_

_Rachel frowned, "I'm so confused. Why did you ask me that? And I still don't understand who that girl is. You know she actually looks so much like that girl you painted! Oh my god! It's her! What the hell! Am I dreaming?"_

_I felt sick, I turned back to Annabeth, "Get rid of her."_

_Annabeth grinned, "Percy she loves you! What are you going to do?"_

_I crumpled to the ground and placed my head in my hands, "I don't know. Just get rid of her. NOW!"_

_Both girls crouched at my side, Rachel's worried face stared down at me, "Percy are you okay? And what do you mean get rid of me? Where am I?"_

_I looked to Annabeth who was expressionless, "Percy, I did this for you so you could talk to her. Are you going to talk to her about that or not?"_

_I rolled over and placed my hands over my ears, I groaned as both girls fired questions at me simeltaneously. I tried to breath but it was becoming impossible. I rolled over again, and saw the two girls staring down at me. _

_Annabeth was had a smug expression and was laughing at me, while Rachel was looking extremely worried. A cool hand went to my forehead and I realised that Rachel was taking my temperature, so I swatted her hand away from me._

_I looked up at the sky and my vision began to blur. The whole world seemed to be spinning, my ears buzzed and then everything went black._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Percy are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Rachel staring down at me, "Rachel? What's going on?"

She frowned, "Well, you started screaming in your sleep and that woke me up so I came in to see if you were okay and you were drenched in sweat and crying and screaming. So I felt your temperature and you were burning up and then you woke up."

I took a deep breath, "No… you were… I was… Weren't you…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. It must have all been a dream, "So that's all that happened?"

Rachel nodded, "I think you must have been having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No."

She frowned, "O-okay, well sleep tight."

I didn't answer.

_"Percy?"_

_"Annabeth!" I jumped up from my bed and wrapped my arms around her. I noticed that we were in my bedroom. I usually woke up in the sand._

_She smiled, "Are you feeling better? You woke up for like two minutes and then you went back to sleep."_

_I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad that I am awake and with you."_

_She licked her lips, "Whatever."_

_I frowned, "So… can we talk about what you said before?"_

_She shrugged, "Sure. You love me."_

_I slowly nodded, "Yes. So we are officially _in love?_" I laughed but Annabeth ignored me. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey? Are you okay?"_

_She glared at me, "Piss off. Can't we just make out or something?"_

_I wasn't sure why she was being _especially _mean today but I sort of wanted to make out with her so I dismissed the thought and kissed her._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_After kissing for a particuarly long time, Annabeth pulled away and smiled. I frowned, "What?"_

_She laughed, "It's just… I prefer you when you are kissing me, because then I don't have to listen to you talk about stuff I don't care about."_

_I froze and blushed, I felt so embarrassed. I had had no idea that I had been boring her, I went to say something but then thought twice and decided not to. I sat there in silence, blushing furiously and feeling like I was the naughty child waiting for the principal to punish them._

_She looked thoughtful, "I mean… you're pretty hot, but you don't really have much brains up there," She knocked me in the head hard, "if you know what I mean. So I don't really find you very interesting."_

_I moved my head a fraction, to indicate I was nodding. She screwed up her nose, "Well I am tired, I'm going to bed. Bye."_

_She turned and left my bedroom, without even looking back. I slumped back into my bed frowning, as much as I wanted to follow her, I felt that this would make her hate me even more. And I so desperately wanted her approval, so I didn't. I stayed in my bed and fell asleep._

**So you all must be super confused about this chapter right? If anyone doesn't get it you can PM me or ask what the hell was going on in a review and I will gladly let you know. Well, most of it. Please refrain from asking me things like, "Why is Annabeth being mean?" (unless it is a rhetorical question) because I will not answer because that would give it away.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't you want to make me smile? Because you can by dropping in a quick review. Even if you hate it, let me know. You can literally just write in a single letter and I will appreciate it.**

**Lots of love Emily**

**NEWS: I am getting my braces of in a month! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am SO sorry about not updating in ages but… it was my birthday… I know, I know, no excuse…**

I woke up with a start. It was bright outside and I glanced at the clock which read: 11:18. It was quite late, I had slept in a lot. A smile spread across my face as I remembered my dream. Annabeth.

She was so perfect and I loved her so much.

I sat up in bed with a dreamy smile on my face, I stood up and made my way out to the kitchen. Rachel glanced up, "Hey? Are you feeling better?"

I grinned, "I'm feeling awesome! I think I might go make some finishing touches on my artwork."

She nodded, "Before you go, I'm making coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks Rach."

"Okay, I will bring it in to the studio."

I shuffled out of the kitchen and into my studio. I didn't really need to do any finishing touches, I just wanted to stare at Annabeth.

I threw the cover of Annabeth's painting and smiled at it's beauty. I was going to be sad to part with it, but I still had real Annabeth, - or dream Annabeth- so it didn't really matter.

I brought my fingers to the canvas and traced Annabeth's cheekbones with my fingers, "I love you so much." I smiled at her, "You are so beautiful."

She didn't answer.

"Annabeth?" I laughed, "Giving me the silent treatment are you?" I tapped her nose, "You are so cute when you are mean."

She still didn't answer.

"Oh I see how it is I-"

Percy? Are you talking to your painting?"

I looked up to see Rachel holding a steaming cup of coffee and my jaw dropped, "No I was…" I trailed off, I had been talking to the painting! And I had expected her- it to answer?!

"Yeah I was… I uh, like to talk to it for inspiration."

Rachel frowned and placed my coffee down on the desk, "Uh okay. Hey Percy are you sure you are feeling okay after last night?"

I nodded, "I'm fine." I glanced back at Annabeth, "Hey, when is that guy coming to pick this up?"

Rachel picked a loose thread from her cotton dress, "Two more days I think."

I licked my chapped lips, "And then he will put it in the gallery?"

Rachel grinned, "Yes! Isn't it exciting! I'm so happy for you! You know they are even having a party at the gallery to celebrate your work!"

I smiled in fake-disbelief, "That's great! When is it?"

"Tuesday night." Rachel smiled, "Okay I will leave you now to finish your piece."

I nodded and she left the room. I turned back to Annabeth, "I can't believe I was talking to you! I mean… Crap! I'm talking to you now! It's just your so… irresist- Ugh!"

I left the room in a hurry and returned to my bedroom where I dived miserably into bed, I just wanted to see Annabeth!

_"Hey."_

_I smiled, "Hey."_

_Annabeth took a step towards me, we were in my bedroom and I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Annabeth looked down, "I'm sorry about how I was acting before. It's just that… everything is so confusing now, you know. It's like I can't understand any thing and I feel like I am supperating in confusion and everything is just so… ugh. Do you know what I'm talking about?"_

_I did know._

_She came and sat beside me, "I don't want to talk…. Just… hold me."_

_So I wrapped my arms around her and we fell back onto the bed and just lay there. I listened to her breathe and watched the way her eye lashes fluttered while she slept. No matter how many times I saw her I was always struck by how beautiful and flawless she was. _

_There was not a single blemish adoring her face and I still could not fathom why she would want me. I wasn't perfect. In fact I was probably about as far from perfect as one can get. Yet, she was lying here in my arms, perfect._

_Of course, it had crossed my mind that she was not real. Merely, a figment of my imagination, with no conscience and no intentions. But it still seemed so real._

_Usually in a dream, your vision is distorted and your senses do not work or do work but only to a certain extent. In this dream, I could feel the warm sheets beneath me. I could hear Annabeth's shallow breaths. I could smell the ocean out side my window.I could still taste the coffee which I had had before I went to sleep._

_Every thing was real, I was just dreaming._

_Annabeth began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, it occurred to me that I had been lying there for a very long time. Annabeth looked up at me, "Percy?" She yawned, "You're here."_

_I smiled at her, "Of course I am."_

_She stretched in my arms and as she raised her arms, the hem of her shirt rode up, exposing a strip of tanned stomach. I blushed and looked away, while she laughed, "You're so cute. You're 20 Percy, not in high school!"_

_I bit my lip, she made me feel like I was in high school. Nevertheless, I slid out from under her and moved, so I was leaning over her, slowly I kissed her. Trying to project all my emotions into that one kiss._

_Annabeth pulled away and slowly brought her fingers to my face, running her index finger down my nose, brushing her palm across my cheek bones. Just touching my face._

_I ran my hands down her arms and across her hands. We just lay there just touching each other and it felt so pure. So perfect._

_For the rest of the night, Annabeth and I lay on my bed, sometimes kissing, sometimes talking, sometimes just lying there. She made me feel so vulnerable. As if, I should tread carefully because with any step I could set off a bomb and destroy every thing._

_But I didn't care._

_That was her, and I loved her._

"I think you're sick."

I opened my eyes groggily, "Huh?"

Rachel was leaning over me with pursed lips and hands on her hips. I sat up, "Wha- no! I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well last night so I went back to bed. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30pm."

I frowned, "What are you freaking out about then? I only slept for a bit."

"Percy, it's Saturday." Rachel deadpanned.

My eyes widened, "Bu- when I went to sleep it was Frida- What?" I bit my lip, "I slept for a day? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I went out at two. I didn't think I had to. And I stayed the night at Katie's so I only just got back. No food was missing from the cupboards, so I figured you hadnt woken up."

I shook my head, "Maybe I am sick…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah maybe!"

I frowned, "I don't feel sick. I think I just need to get out and do something."

"Why don't you go out with friends? Call up Grover or someone." Rachel suggested.

I nodded, "Okay, good idea." I reached for my phone and dialled Grover, "Hey Grover?"

"Perce! I haven't heard from you in ages! I thought you had died!" Grover laughed.

I chuckled, "No, I am still very much alive and wondering if you wanted to go and grab a beer somewhere."

"OK, sounds good. You come round here and we will walk down from here."

"OK, see you soon."

"Bye man."

I hung up and turned to Rachel, "Happy?"

She nodded, "Yep!" She swatted me on the butt, "Now clean up and go have a good time."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grover and I stepped in through the door of the bar, I hadn't been out in ages so this felt almost foreign. We sat down and Grover ordered us two beers and turned to me, "So seriously, where have you been?"

I shrugged, "Busy… painting."

Grover nodded, "Okay man. Also, there is a rumour going through our friends that you and Rachel started dating, is it true?"

I shrugged, "We tried it out, but we realised we are only supposed to be friends."

Grover nodded, "Hey, I said I would ring Juniper when I got to the bar, so I gotta go do that. She's being really protective at the moment, but you know I love her."

I nodded and he stood up and left. I took another swig of my beer and I suddenly felt a cool hand on back, "Hey."

I frowned, that voice sounded strangely familiar, I turned around to see a tall, slim girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. You could tell her blonde hair was fake and she was wearing a short loose purple dress and black heels.

I almost rolled my eyes, "Hi."

She sat down where Grover had been previously sitting, "Are you here with anyone?"

About three weeks ago I would have found this girl extremely attractive, but now all I saw were her flaws. The pimple that she had tried to hide with her hair. The small scar on her chin. It was horrible, but I kept thinking of Annabeth and her perfection. I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm here with a friend."

She nodded, "Okay, well I'm Melina. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Percy." I deadpanned.

She leant forward, "Well Percy, do you have a girlfriend?"

I froze, to say no, would be to betray Annabeth, but to say yes would be a lie. "Y-yes."

Melina sat back with a disappointed look on her face, "Oh."

I sipped my drink, absent-mindedely, "Hmmm."

She looked down, embarrassed, "Uh, well this is a nice bar isn't it?"

I grunted in reply then looked up at her, "Just go."

She stood up abrubtly, "Oh um… sorry to disturb you."

I ignored her.

Grover came rushing over, "What was that man? I saw how you treated that girl! That was low man, she was just trying to have a conversation and you totally blew her off."

I shrugged, "Meh, whatever. Hey, why did you take so long?"

"Rachel called too, letting me know about this little problem of yours."

My jaw dropped, "I can't believe she told you!"

Grover sat down opposite me, "What's going on man?"

I shook my head, "Nothing!" I stood up, "I'm going to get going, this wasn't a good idea, bye Grover. Thanks."

I left the bar and stepped out into the fresh air, needing the air in my system. I hailed a cab and got into it. The driver spun around, "Hey man, where do you want to go?"

I told him my adress and he put it into the GPS, we started the drive home and I turned to the driver, "Weird question, but have you ever been so confused that you can't breathe and you literally are suffocating in your confusion, but then not be entirely sure what you're confused about?"

The driver stopped at a red light and turned to me with a frown, "I think you should stop being confused about being confused, because that just creates more confusion." And then he laughed and it was definetely a crazy laugh.

I frowned, that did sort of make sense though in a way. I then turned to him again, "But how do I stop being confused?"

He grinned, a disgusting toothy grin, "Your dreams will tell you."

I almost laughed, I was talking to a crazy taxi driver and telling him my problems. I think I was becoming the crazy one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I got home, Rachel was in bed, and I couldn't wait to be in bed myself, I brushed my teeth quickly and jumped into bed.

**Did you like it? I hope so! I don't feel like this was a very good chapter but you guys might think differently. Can I get heaps of reviews because it was my birthday?**

**Also, we passed 100 reviews! YAY! THANK YOU!**

- **Emily xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh god, you guys must hate me. I am so sorry, for not updating, I've just been kind of busy and not that into this story. But I'm back on track, now even though this is a short chapter. **

_"I'm giving your painting to the museum when I wake up." I told Annabeth._

_She nodded, "That's fantasic!"_

_I shrugged, "Yeah, the art guy seems to think so too."_

_She grinned, "I'm excited… for you."_

_I nodded, "I guess it will be good to get some money again, and not just constantly be taking Rachel's money."_

_She nodded, "I can give you money."_

_I frowned, "What?"_

_She winked at me and pulled the brush out of my back pocket and waved it in the air, suddenly a pile of money was in front of me, I laughed, "Nice."_

_I gathered it up in my arms and threw it into the air and it fell around me, I grinned at her, "I've always wanted to do that!"_

_She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come over to her, I did as I was told and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me._

I was shaken awake by none other than Rachel Dare. Her freckled face loomed over mine, "Percy! Wake up! The art guy is going to be here in 10 minutes!"

I sat up in bed and ran into the bathroom to shower, I ran down stairs still dripping wearing only a towel. I grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it in my mouth.

Rachel groaned, "Percy! Put some clothes on!"

I grinned at her through with a mouthful of bread, "You know you love it!"

She shook her head, laughing, "Not with a mouth of full of bread I don't."

I glared at her and she smiled back, "Now go get ready! He will be here any second."

I ran up stairs and pulled on a blue button up t-shirt and jeans, I managed to tame my hair a little bit and had just about flattened it out when the bell rang. I bolted down stairs, but Rachel had already opened the door to reveal Domenic.

He grinned at us and I smiled sheepishly back. He clapped his hands, "Now let's get this painting into my car!"

He walked down the hallway and up the flight of stairs and into the attic. Rachel and I raced after him. When we reached him he was standing in front of the large painting, frowning, "It doesn't look any different to last time. I thought you were going to make some changes?"

I bit my lip, "Uh yeah well I did. But it was more… tiny details."

He nodded, "Okay could you help me carry this to my car?"

I walked over to the painting and grabbed the top of it carefully, Domenic took the other side and we carried to his car. We placed it flat down in the backseat, he smiled giddily at me. "Thank you! We will put it up today and I will contact you about when your art show will be. But I would guess it would be in about a week."

I nodded, "Okay cool."

He got into his car and drove off. I watched with a strange feeling in my stomach as he drove off with Annabeth. But I had to remind myself that I still had the real Annabeth, so everything was okay.

Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder, "Alright! Do you want to have lunch out to celebrate. We can have pizza!"

I laughed, "Okay! Sounds good!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel and I got home late, after lunch Rachel saw a top that she liked and insisted that we go in and buy it. Then we went to the art shop and bought some supplies, which brought us to this really cool café which sold chocolate iPhone's so of course we had to buy one of those each. It seemed that each place brought us to another, so by the time we got home at 10:30, we were full and exhausted.

I dived into bed, gladly. I was really excited to see Annabeth and tell her everything that had happened.

_I woke up on the sand like I usually did. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see Annabeth. She usually was here when I woke up. I laughed, "Annabeth? Stop hiding! I know you're there."_

_I ran down to the end of the beach near the rocks and looked behind the rocks. Annabeth wasn't there. I ran into both her houses but she wasn't there. I ran around the whole town that we had created together. But she was no where to be seen._

_I conjured up a park bench with my brush and slumped down onto it. I couldn't find her. I turned the brush in my hands, thinking where she could be. She was probably hiding somewhere. But our town wasn't that big, so where could she be?_

_I looked down at the brush and an idea dawned on me. I held the brush out in front of me and closed my eyes and thought of her. Annabeth in all her perfection. With her perfect nose, her perfect hair, her perfect eyes, her perfect mouth._

_When I heard the familiar gentle clatter which meant that whatever I wanted to appear had appeared, I was terrified to open my eyes. But when I did Annabeth wasn't standing in front of me._

_My painting was lying on the ground. I sighed and kicked it, the canvas crumbled and turned into dust on the ground, which surprised me._

_What if Annabeth had ran away from me? It was fairly easy. I looked into the whiteness which stretched for miles. I looked down shaking my head. I walked back to the beach. I found my way to the front of the café Annabeth and I had created together, I stood at the doorway. It was really just the frame of a door, with beads hanging down._

_Stephanie, the girl I had created saw me and came to the doorway, she couldn't leave the building. She smiled at me, "Hey Percy. Why don't you come in and have a smoothie. The drinks on us if you like."_

_I just stared at her, she didn't realise she was merely a toy in a world Annabeth and I had created. She was a lifeless doll and she didn't even know. I wondered if she even could think, or if she could only act._

_I swallowed and took a step back, "Stephanie, why don't you come talk to me out here?"_

_She shook her head, "Sorry Percy, I'm working. Maybe another time?"_

_She was always working._

_I smiled at her, "Come out here, maybe you can come back to my place."_

_The smile dropped from her face, "I- I can't."_

_I grinned at her, "Sure you can!" I held out my hand to her._

_She bit her lip and tried to take my hand but it bounced off some sort of invisible wall. She tried again. She kept on trying until tears were pouring down her face and her brow was wet with perspiration. I just watched her struggle with amusement._

_She looked up at me, "I can't. Why can't I?" _

_I laughed, "Because, you aren't real."_

_She frowned, "Yes I am."_

_I shook my head, "You're actually not."_

_"But-" She started, "I am!"_

_I chuckled and took a step towards her through the doorway, I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing against my chest. And then I squeezed and she crumbled into pieces._

_I began to laugh. I laughed so hard that it hurt. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe and then I started to cry. I was hysterical, I needed her I was nothing. I was like a drug addict in withdrawal._

_And then I was angry._

_I kicked the building and it crumbled, once it was nothing but dust on the ground I watched as the people who had been stuck in there, began to burn without their home. Normally, I would have found it gruesome, but I wasn't normal anymore._

_I began destroying anything in my path, I didn't know why my kicking things made everything collapse but I continued to destroy the town which Annabeth and I had been so proud of. Once everytihg was destroyed I ran to the beach._

_This was where it had all began. This was the heart of Annabeth's and my love and I couldn't bear to destroy it. And so I just lay there on the sand with tears running down my cheeks and an empty feeling in my stomach._

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Today, is Father's day in Australia (don't know if it is in other countries) so that explains the short chapter, because I should probably be spending time with my dad. So yeah, I'm going to go now!**

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 Can I get more?**


End file.
